


This Is What's Best, Isn't It?

by ShadowKirby



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dark, Death, Depression, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKirby/pseuds/ShadowKirby
Summary: She felt as though her heart would rip out of her chest."This is what's best, isn't it?"





	This Is What's Best, Isn't It?

She let out a gasp of pain. 

She clutched her chest, and grit her teeth.

The pain in her heart was immeasurable.

It had felt bad before, very bad, but never this bad.

“W-Why....” she cried out, on her knees. “Why does it hurt so much....!?”

“Because you're a failure,” she heard a voice say, “Because you're worthless and you know it.”

She clutched her head, nails digging into her scalp. 

“You should never have troubled him. He's too good for you. You're not even good enough for anyone. They just pity you and pretend to care.”

She bit her lip and clenched her fists. But despite all the pain, she couldn't shed a tear.

“It hurts... it hurts so much...”

“It's what you deserve. You don't deserve to be happy. You were selfish, and tried to take him for yourself.”

“I-I never wanted to... I just...”

“You can't even finish a sentence. Pathetic girl,” The voice mocked, “You're such a waste of space, burdening everyone. You should free them from the burden you are on them. You should free him from you.”

She glanced up with glassy eyes. A rope was peeking out from her closet. She shuddered, and a few tears managed to spill.

“N-no.... I-I can't...”

“You can't even kill yourself? How selfish can you get? You'd rather weigh them all down with your baggage?”

She grabbed her chest with one hand and let out the phantom of a scream. Even in pain, she couldn't bother others. She couldn't do more.

“You're already doing more than enough. Just end it already. The pain will end, and they'll be free from you.”

She sniffled and stared at the rope, lying on the floor. Had it gotten closer?

“I-I...” Terror swept over her. “W-won't it hurt...?”

“It can't hurt any more than you do now, can it? The pain of knowing how alone and pitiful you are. You'll never be happy. This pain will never go away.”

She coughed and shuddered, crawling over to the rope.

“Th-the pain will stop...” 

She touched it, feeling the rough, grating material.

“And they'll be free from me...”

She closed her fingers around it.

“Free from the burden that I am.”

She shakily stood up, staring with wide eyes at the object in her hands.

“Th-this is what's best for everyone, right?”

“Right.”

She turned and looked up at her ceiling fan, hanging a couple meters off the ground.

“Do it, you broken mess of a girl.”

She tentatively stepped towards the fan, and grabbed a chair from her desk.

“He'll... he'll be free from the burden of caring about me...”

She placed the chair under the fan.

“He'll be able to pay attention to those who deserve it...”

She slung the rope over the fan.

“I... won't weigh him down anymore...”

She tied a large knot.

“I-I won't hurt anymore...”

She felt as though her heart would rip out of her chest.

“This is what's best, isn't it?”

 

“This is what's best, isn't it...”


End file.
